This application claims priority to Korean Patent Application No. 2000-23605 filed Aug. 21, 2000.
This invention relates to blocks to be assembled and used for constructing a breakwater that can decrease wave forces effectively.
In the prior art, rubble mounds are used on inclined surfaces of a breakwater. Strong or impulse waves and tides easily remove these rubble mounds.
Korean patent application No. 1999-46541 and Korean utility model application No. 1999-21409, filed in the name of the same inventor, show blocks for constructing a breakwater having horizontal holes smaller in size than rubble in the mound. The blocks include a large number of holes. The large number of holes prevents loss of rubble from the mounds. The large number of holes effectively decreases the power of waves between projections in the blocks, particularly for overriding large waves that hinder the serenity of the inner sea.
Most of the conventional blocks, however, are ineffective for dissipating and relieving wave forces. Further, they are too large to be conveniently installed.
The present block defines rectangular shaped, horizontal holes arranged in multiple rows, and projections horizontally arranged with the holes therebetween in a front wall for the purpose of lapping, dispersing, and diffracting waves to decrease the wave power.
The present block also includes first and second side walls, which are perpendicular to the front wall facing the sea. A partition wall is arranged between the side walls. The partition wall is perpendicular and joined thereto, and further is parallel to the front wall. An intermediate wall is formed on the rear side of the partition wall and projects backward therefrom in a vertical manner. The intermediate wall forms spaces with the side walls, in which, rubble mounds are buried behind the breakwater.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide such blocks that solve these problems in view of the stability and ease of installing the blocks to construct the breakwater.
It is an another object of the present invention to make the blocks to effectively decrease wave forces, by incorporating the projections on the front wall of the breakwater and the holes formed therebetween. The block further includes the side walls joined to the front wall on both sides. The vertical partition wall is formed between the side walls and forms the web of an xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d shape. These four walls form a detention area at the rear of the front wall, which receives overflow waves. At the rear part of the partition wall, there are open rear cavities filled with stones and rubble that form the mounds to absorb wave water.